Grawp's Thoughts, concerning rainbows
by Dizi 85
Summary: WRITTEN FOR THE REVIEWS LOUNGE  Gwarp likes colours, he thinks their pretty, but their names are confussing....But Gwarp has an idea! Gwarp will give them new names..... This is his story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Evening Folks, _****_This here is my entry for THE REVIEWS LOUNGE - Rainbow Challange._**

**_So far 39 stories have been written, on 39 different characters. In a moment of desparation, and as ALL the good characters were gone, i took GWARP._**

**_yes ladies and gents, the Half-Brother of Hagrid, annoyer of Centures and mispronouncer of names... the one and only... GWARP_**

**_so you know_ HOW HARD _it is to write an extremelly minor character? one you know B-ALL about? well, in the end, after a month and a half since i said i would write him, i finally did..._**

**_The entry has to include: _**_1:** the chosen character** and 2:** The Rainbow**_

* * *

**39. Grawp**

**Grawp's Thoughts, concerning rainbows ...**

Gwarp like Hagger.

Hagger friend.

Hagger brother.

Gwarp like Brother. Brother good….. but Hagger tiny.

Not so matter, Hagger good.

Hagger like me.

Hagger…..

Hagger teach me.

Teach me lots…… Teach me Colours.

Me like colours. Me saw lots of colour yestr… yeters…..yes-ter-daze……

Where? Hagger take Gwarp for bath (Gwarp hake baths. HAKE! HAKE! HAKE!)

The waber is coldddddddddddddd, but squicky likes. Squiky is..sqa…sqoo….sq-id! SQ-ID!Squiky spray water. He spray lots……….. in air……….. then Gwarp sees lots of light!

Hagger says the different lights iz different colours. Gave names…..  
Grrrrrrr…. grewn, reid, booooo, piank, pirpull oarne……. and ello! Haggers sayz it a Rainbow!

Hagger gone back now, to hut. (Gwarp not allowed near hut. Last time Gwarp broke Hagger's door)

Me sit and tink. Tink of colour. Colours are priiity!  
Colours are priiitty but have funny names…. Gwarp has idea! Gwarp give nu names!

Grewn……is fuzzy stuff on my cave wall. Is leafvs in trees……. Is Forest!  
Grewn is now FOREST

Reid…… Reid is Aroogog, is other spiders with reid eyes, tiny tiny reid eyes.  
Blurgh, Gwarp hate tiny tinny eyes. Reid is ARAGOG

Booooo……….. is….urrrrrrr. Booooo is Luwa! Her tie is booooo and muddy,  
and her eyes are booooo too! Booooo is LUWA

Piank! Piank is ezce! Piank is Hagger and his funny umberdiddly that shoots sparks! Piank is HAGGER!

Pirpull. Gwarp knows what Pirpull is. Pirpull is Alby, haggers friend. Alby like pirpull.  
Alby gave Gwarp pirpull tent to hide from noisey storms. Pirpull is ALBY.

Oarne, is something……. Is boy! Is Wron! Is Wron with hair, bright oarne! Like fire.  
But hair not hurt like fire……. Oarne is WRON.

Ello is ……..is Hermy! Is Hermy cause her eyes have tiny tiny bit of ello in them.  
Shine… shine like stars! Ello is HERMY.

Gwarp happy.

Hagger teach well.

When Hagger ask next what colours are the Rainbow, Gwarp will tell.

Gwarp say……….

Rainbow is Reid and Ello and Piank and Grewn, Pirpull and Oarne and Booooo.

Rainbow is Aragog and Hermy and Hagger and Forest, Alby and Wron and Luwa.

Rainbow is Hogzwars.

Rainbow is Friendz.

Rainbow is Home.

* * *

**Probably confussing for some, so the next chapter will be the translation. In the end i did enjoy writing this, once i had the idea it took me 10 mins! jsut had more then a month of failed ideas :( **

**NOW > READ AND REVIEW! If you have reviewed at The Reviews Lounge, then review here too!!!**


	2. Translation

_Hey peps,_

_SO, this is the translation for my entry at THE REVIEWS LOUNGE - RAINBOW MAGIC _

_Anyways... PLEASE dont read this, til you've read the first chapter! _

Let me know what you think. **_Dizi 85_**

* * *

**English Translation of _" Gwarp's Thoughts - Concerning Rainbows "_**

* * *

_Gwarp likes Hagrid._

_Hagrid is my friend._

_Hagrid is also my brother._

_I like my Brother. My brother is good, but he's really tiny._

_But that doesn't matter, Hagrid is good._

_Hagrid is a lot like me._

_Hagrid ….._

_Hagrid teaches me._

_He teaches me lots of different things…… He teaches me colours._

_I like colours. I saw lots of colours yesterday._

_Where? Well, when Hagrid took me for my bath (I hate taking baths. HATE! HATE! HATE!)_

_The water in the lake is so cold! but Squicky seems to like it. Squiky is the squid in the lake. _

_You see, Squiky is always spraying water. He sprays lots of water, everywhere.  
__Yesterday he sprayed lots of water in the air, and that's when I saw it! Beam of light!_

_Hagrid says that the different lights in the beam are different colours. He told me all their names.  
__Green, red, blue, pink, purple, orange, and yellow! My brother says that it is called a rainbow._

_For now, Hagrid has gone back to his hut. (I'm not allowed to go there anymore,  
__last time I visited I broke the door!)_

_So, I'm going to sit and think, think about the rainbow. The colours are so pretty!_

_Yes, colours are pretty, but they have some very funny names…. I have an idea!  
__I'll give all the colours new names!_

_Green. Green is the moss on the walls inside my cave. It is the leaves in the trees.  
__It is the Forest! Green is now called FOREST_

_Red…… Red is Aragog, and the other giant spiders with their red eyes, tiny tiny red eyes.  
__Yuck, I hate tiny tiny eyes. Red is ARAGOG_

_Blue... is….umm. Blue is Luna! Her school tie is blue and grey, and her eyes are blue as well! Blue is LUNA_

_Pink! Pink is really easy! Pink is definitely Hagrid and his funny umbrella that does magic. Pink is HAGRID!_

_Purple. I definitely know what colour purple is! Purple is 100 percent Albus, Hagrid's best friend.__Albus seems to really like purple. He also gave me a purple tent to shelter in when there are really bad storms. __I always think of him when I see that colour.  
Purple will always be ALBUS._

_Orange__ is something a little complicated…..AH! It is Ron. It's Ron with brightly coloured hair, like burning fire. __But luckily human hair doesn't burn like fire at all.  
So… Orange is RON ._

_Yellow is ……..is Hermione! It's Hermione because her eyes have those tiny bits, flecks, of yellow in them.__They shine… shine like the stars!  
Yellow is HERMIONE._

_I'm happy now. __This is proof my brother Hagrid is a good teacher._

_When he asks me next time what colours are in the Rainbow, I'l be able to tell him._

_I'l say………._

_The Rainbow is Red and Yellow and Pink and Green, Purple and Orange and Blue._

_The Rainbow is **Aragog** and **Hermione** and **Hagrid** and **The Forest**, **Albus** and **Ron** and **Luna**._

_The Rainbow is Hogwarts._

_The Rainbow is Friends._

_The Rainbow is Home _

* * *

**Well, remember to READ AND REVIEW!!!!! I know i do!**


End file.
